1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan-type grinding wheel which is drivable in a direction of rotation,                with a support plate which comprises                    a centre line,            an inner hub            an annular rim region, and                        with grinding blades which                    are fastened on the rim region so as to form an annular grinding blade package.                        
2. Background Art
A fan-type grinding wheel of this type is known from EP 1 142 673 B1. With this known fan-type grinding wheel, the grinding blades have a rectangular configuration. They have two mutually parallel straight edges and a concave edge and a convex edge. The convex edge and the concave edge are each configured in the form of an arc of which the radii are equal, but where the centres of the radii are offset from one another on a line parallel to the straight edges. The advantage of this configuration of the grinding blades is that they can be cut, with out scrap, in other words without waste from a grinding belt with mutually parallel edges. The grinding blades are fastened in a mutually overlapping manner on the rim region of the support plate, a portion of the outer rim of the grinding blade package being formed by the convex edge of each grinding blade.